


Neko ga kirai (I hate cats)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cats, Ficlet, M/M, Phobias, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Hikka! It’s a cat! How in the world you think he can understand what we are saying? And even if it was like that, what do you think it would happen?”





	Neko ga kirai (I hate cats)

Hikaru stared at the animal.

He had to do something.

Up until then, he never told anybody about his phobia, and now he was starting to think that maybe he should have.

If he would have done it before, maybe he wouldn’t have found himself in this kind of situation.

When that morning Kota had call him saying he had a surprise, he hadn’t imagined something like that.

He had thought it was a present, or that he would have taken him out for dinner.

Or something. He would have been content with everything but that.

_“Isn’t it cute, Hikka?”_

Cute? How in the world Kota could find that... that _thing_ cute?

Now Kota was in the kitchen, trying to fix something for dinner, and he had been abandoned into the living room, sitting on the couch, with that cat which, he was sure, was staring at him, ready to make his move.

He stood up, slowly, trying not to make any abrupt move, and then he headed toward the kitchen, reaching for his boyfriend.

“Kota... we need to talk about that cat.” he said, whispering.

The older turned around, looking him in his eyes, a bit confused.

“What? What is there to talk about?” he asked, putting down the knife he was cutting the vegetables with and going closer to him.

“I don’t think we can keep it.” he said, resolute. “We haven’t got enough room. Nor time to take care of it. I’m sorry but really, I don’t think it’s a good idea at all.” he ended, always murmuring, trying to keep a contrite look on his face, like he was really sorry that they couldn’t keep the cat.

Kota stared at him for a few seconds, perplexed, before he answered him.

“Hikka...” he said, calmly. “Why the hell are you whispering?” he asked, ignoring what the younger had said for the time being.

Yaotome opened his eyes wide, hesitating.

“Well... I thought it might... you know... hear us.” he said then, blushing.

“Hikka! It’s a _cat_! How in the world you think he can understand what we are saying? And even if it was like that, what do you think it would happen?” Kota answered, a bit annoyed for how nonsensical Hikaru was sounding. The blonde flared up, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I’m sorry, Kota. But I don’t have any intention to keep that thing in my apartment.” he said, raising his eyebrows, like he was challenging the other one.

“You are afraid of it!” he exclaimed then, like he had had a flash, and then smirked. “Oh Hikka, come on! It’s a puppy, and it’s as big as your hand... how could you even be afraid of it?”

Hikaru sighed, deciding that denying it was pretty useless by now.

“It’ll become bigger, you know? And then it’s going to start scratching and biting. And then... I don’t like the way he looks at me. It’s got an evil look in its eyes.” he explained, not missing to see how Kota became much more amused as he kept on talking.

At the end, the taller one put his hands on his boyfriend shoulders, looking at him in the eye.

“Hikka... listen to me carefully. It is a cat. It’s a puppy. Probably it is more scared of you than you are of it. I assure you’ll get used to it and it’ll get used to you, so that when it’ll grow up he won’t scratch you or bite you or” he smirked “attack you while you’re sleeping. Ok?” he said, trying to keep a reassuring look on his face.

Hikaru grimaced, and then shrugged.

If that was what Kota was thinking, he was going to try.

Just to prove him wrong, of course.

Without saying anything more, he headed back to the living room.

He stared at the cat.

It was playing with a cushion on the sofa, unaware of his presence.

Hikaru sighed.

He’d never grew accustomed to it.

But he loved Kota more than he hated cats.

He would try, at least.


End file.
